True feelings
by DisneyLover-121
Summary: Will the 2 sabre-toothed tigers ever confess their true feeling towards each other, well we will have to see as they both have to confess sooner or later... Or will they stay it hidden from each others own confort.


Everthing was going perfect for the herd and there new arrival Shira who had recently found out her real feelings for the rugged sabre-toothed sabre, Diego. Diego had also found out his feelings for Shira. But none of the Sabres had planned to tell each-other, but how much they had tried to convince the herd and friends that they didn't like each other, they herd had knew that both of them, Shira and Diego, like one another.

The sun was settling down on the Ice Age and behond the rugged rocks at the distance laid, Shira. Shira was looking behond the sea thinking if she would ever go back, or stay with the herd. Quite often it had been on her mind along with Diego, she would wonder if they were still out there, and if they were still seeking revenage. This had worried her, she would think what if she never got to tell Diego that she...

"Hey what you doing up here ? " diego said leaping up onto the rock Shira was lieing upon.

"Ohh hey... Just wondering about things but its nothing i swear" Shura said bearly looking into his eyes. As Diego could see if she was lieing or not.

" That won't help, not looking at me! I still can see your not telling the truth" Diego smirked.

" Well... I was just thinking about err... Captin Gut, and if his still out there. Wanting revenage." Shira said forming tears into her eyes.

Diego lifted up his paw to wipe away the tears forming into her eyes and said

" Shira listen to me and listen carfully i will never let them come after you, they will have to hurt me first, because i lo..."

" Because you what ? " Shira said looking more deeply into his impailed green eyes.

"I err... Well look at the sky, its getting dark i think we should be heading off now the herd will be wondering where we have been" Diego said going anxious.

" Ohh yh sure... And Diego we should spend more time together " Shira said hinting a smile across her face.

" Yh sure, tmorrow ?"

" That will be great " Shira confested.

As both Sabres walked back to the open fire all the herd was to tired to question were they had both been; Diego had decided to lie next to Shira as tonight there was going to be strong winds up ahead. Anyway that was hes exuse. As the night went on Diego and Shira still layed close together, they could both feel there pelts touching eachothers ; which felt nice to the sabres. He continued to pull Shira into his warmth, occasionally stroking her shoulders, he couldn't help but think that life was perfect at that moment. He didn't know why. It was just one reason for why he needed her.  
'Ive got ten thousand reasons to be with her, but it seems like i only need one.'  
He continued to stroke her shoulders for a while until he could hear her. She was purring in her sleep. Diego wasn't sure if she was purring because of her dreams, or if it was because of his comfort for her. Either way, it brought an even brighter smile to his face. He gently rested his head on the side of her body, letting his smile kill slowly.

The next morning both sabres had woken but Shira had decied to be asleep well fake it, shall we say. None of the herd was awake as it was early in the morning to be honest it was unsual that Diego was awake.

Shira had notices that Diego had completely wrapped himself around her. What she had thought was so sweet and couldn't help but smile. Shira had began to hear him yawning, so he got his head off of her, and rested on the ground. Observing his surroundings, Diego rested his eyes on Shira who was pretending to sleep, thinking that she might catch him saying something.

Shira felt the need to purr, but forced herself to hold that in.  
"You've made my life so much happier, Shira." he continued saying.

Shira's heart felt like it had skipped beats as she heard this.

"And, I knew from the start, when I first saw you, that you were the one. I could feel it."

Shira couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you, Shira. I really do. I want you to know that so badly, but I carn't tell you, i'm scared that you will regect me, and yesterday i was going to tell you that i... Love you "

Hearing enough Shira brings out a fake and rather unrealistic yawn as she lifted her head off of the ground. Diego still realsing that he had wrapped his arms around her quickly removed them before she could realise. Diego had a look in his face that looked as if she was wondering if she had heard any of that.

"Hey. You sleep okay?" He asked in a most concerned tone of voice.

Shira shyly looked away, still smiling, "Y-ya, I did. Thanks."

Shira again, let her mind think of nothing expect for how perfect he was. What was she suppose to do? Just blurt it out?  
'He already admitted that he loved me. I have to say it to him!' But her awkward personality got the best of her.

"Diego..." Shira said.

"Ya?"

"Where are we going today for a day out together ? But if you have forgotten it doesn't matter, we can do it anoth-"

"Shira slow down, and no i havent forgotten its a surprise" Diego smirked at her.

Waiting for the day to be upon them.


End file.
